


You wanted to get lost in the woods

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Avalon island, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, serie de drabbles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: Arthur cuenta los días esperando que sea el momento de regresar, pero antes de poder reunirse con el joven mago, el legendario rey deberá demostrar una vez más lo que hay en su corazón.Ávalon es una tierra de magia y mitos, y el bosque es profundo más allá de los árboles.« I found you, and it was magical.Then you wandered off into the woods and never come back.I tried yo find you again, but you didn't want to be found.I looked everywhere, but you walked away andI lost you. »Kayden Lomahan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por este [poema](https://wnq-writers.com/post/136766946614/i-found-you-and-it-was-magical-then-you).
> 
> Creado para el _Reto Fanfiction 2018, ¡12 meses, 12 fics!_
> 
> **N° 1 - Un fanfic que comenzaste pero no terminaste.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur despierta en Ávalon.

La primera vez que le volvió a ver, le encontró llorando a la orilla del lago.

Su cuerpo parecía tan frágil y delicado, como si el mismo frío se hubiera apoderado de él y cada uno de sus músculos fuera de cristal, al borde de quebrarse con el más mínimo toque. Percival se encontraba junto a él, el siempre gentil y gallardo Percival. Parecía estarle intentando decir algo a Merlín, pero el chico no despegó la vista del lago en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el caballero dio media vuelta y se marchó.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ " quiso gritar. " _¡Muévete!_ "

Ambos miraban en la misma dirección desde sentidos opuestos, sus miradas deberían haberse estado cruzando, pero los ojos de Merlín se encontraban vacíos, mirando a la nada. Aún en la lejanía, Arthur veía en su rostro lo que en esos momentos ya no podía escuchar:  _no te dejaré solo_.

— ¿Y quién te acompañará a ti? —le preguntó al aire.— Idiota.

La arena estaba fría debajo de él, la roca sobre la cual se recostó extrañamente suave y en el cielo no se veía ni una sola estrella o el sol. El lugar era iluminado por una luz grisácea, con el horizonte más allá de los árboles y las aguas oculto por una densa neblina. Arthur observó a su alrededor por unos momentos, antes de volver a dirigir la vista al otro lado del lago, donde se encontraba la única persona a la cual no podía abandonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto! Tengo varios capítulos listos, algunos más largos que otros— pero sólo el principio es así de corto.
> 
> No soy... muy buena manteniendo la definición de 'drabble'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur observa el lago y descubre que no está solo.

La imagen que recibía Arthur a través de las aguas del lago era pálida y difusa. Los colores que él sabía eran cálidos se presentaban fríos y apagados, como la imagen de un fantasma deambulando en la neblina.

Con un suspiro, Arthur se preguntó si acaso él daría la misma impresión, de poder ser visto.

Observándose las manos, las notaba más pálidas que en vida. No importaba cuanto intentara frotárselas— nunca ganaban calor ni color. En algún momento, curioso ante la falta de incomodidad que debería haber tenido después de llevar tanto tiempo usando su armadura, descubrió que toda sensación era mínima: una presión contra su cuerpo, la textura de los objetos y un ligero frío que jamás variaba en intensidad. El metal que cubría su cuerpo, la capa sobre sus hombros o la arena debajo de él, sólo sus recuerdos eran de verdadera ayuda identificándolos.

No podía sentir exhalar su aliento.

Tampoco podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Arthur intentó no darle muchas vueltas a eso. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí o cuánto le faltaba por esperar.

Lógicamente sabía que estaba muerto. O que había muerto, en algún punto, incluso si en esos momentos no lo estaba. En cualquier caso, debía encontrarse en algún estado de inconsciencia, lo que alteraba sus sentidos, porque ahí... ahí no anochecía, y Arthur tampoco dormía. Así que en lugar de pasarse los días (¿las horas?) rumiando sobre su situación, Arthur había decidido continuar observando la delgada figura de su sirviente pasear en la distancia.

Era algo doloroso, pero preferible.

— Es un amigo muy leal —escuchó una voz hablar tras sus espaldas.

Arthur se sobresaltó, tensando cada uno de sus músculos, pero no se dio la vuelta.

— Es inútil, ¿sabes? —dijo la misma voz de mujer— Antes deberás demostrar tu valor una vez más, Arthur Pendragon.

Al escuchar su nombre, Arthur se dio la vuelta de inmediato, encontrándose con una mujer joven— casi una chica, excepto que la expresión de sus ojos hablaban de años de sabiduría y dolor. Llevaba puesto un vestido que parecía hecho de jirones, de un color que a momentos parecía rojo y a otros café. Sus largos cabellos oscuros estaban adornados con diamantes. Era más pequeña que Arthur y con facciones delicadas, pero se sostenía con la confianza de una cortesana.

— ¿Quién eres?

Los ojos de la chica, que habían estado observando a Merlín justo como Arthur momentos antes, se posaron en él.

De repente, Arthur por fin sintió algo: una ligera ventisca, seguida de rocío. Arthur le dio la espalda a la mujer sin pensar, observando a las aguas del lago agitarse y la imagen al otro lado hacerse cada vez más clara, hasta que pudo ver a Merlín. Se encontraba de pie cara al lago, ambas manos estiradas, una expresión de absoluta concentración en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de color dorado. Estaba entonando algo—

— ¿Qué intenta hacer?

— Invocarte. Llamarte de regreso.

De repente un resonó a través de la playa, cruzando las agua y rompiendo por un momento con las neblinas. Bien pudo haber sido del mismo Arthur, quien lo sintió en su pecho, en su estómago, casi como si quisiera arrancarle los intestinos— era profundo y salvaje, el de una bestia herida. El mundo se quedó congelado por unos momentos después de eso, antes de regresar lentamente a su estado anterior, borroso y turbio. Arthur quería llorar, encorvado sobre sí mismo.

Se conformó con dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la arena, sintiendo el agua acariciar la punta de sus dedos. Era casi como la caricia de una tela, porque no le humedecía.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir con él?

Ahora, incluso más que la primera vez que abrió los ojos, este mundo se le hacía sofocante. Un cielo cubierto perpetuamente de nubes, un horizonte cegado por las brumas y los cadáveres de millones de árboles rodeando su pequeño pedazo de arena.

Una prisión en medio de la nada.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver?

— Esperar.

Arthur se giró, furioso, pero perdió toda intención cuando cruzó miradas de nuevo con la chica. Había algo muy familiar en ella, algo que le hacía sentir incómodo. Intentando encontrar algo más que decir, se fijó de nuevo en lo que antes creyó eran diamantes colgando entre los cabellos de la chica. Ahora que les prestaba verdadera atención podía ver que en realidad eran pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina que se habían quedado suspendidas entre sus rizos, como por arte de...

— Magia.

Ella le sonrió de manera tímida.

— Por favor recuerda mis palabras, Arthur Pendragon: el destino no es una vieja leyenda tallada en una piedra. Es el camino que nosotros elegimos, y el de Álbion aún descansa sobre tus hombros, siempre y cuando decidas aceptarlo.

Con eso dicho, finalmente se dio media vuelta, al parecer habiendo acabado.

— Espera— le pidió extendiendo una mano, sin atreverse a tocarla. Ella le miró con curiosidad por sobre su hombro—, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

— Tal vez en otra vida, o de habernos encontrado en otras circunstancias, podríamos habernos podido conocer.

Arthur no lo entendía, pero necesitaba saber.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Freya.

Y con eso desapareció entre los árboles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ta-dán! Comenzamos con la lenta, lenta introducción del resto de los personajes—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlín se crea una vida al otro lado del lago. Excepto que no es una vida.

Merlín se construyó una pequeña cabaña al borde del lago.

Hecha de piedra, lodo y hiedra (aparentemente), daba la impresión de llevar ahí años en lugar de días, o de haber surgido de la tierra misma— algo que Arthur hubiera considera de no haber visto a Merlín colocar él mismo cada una de las piedras con ayuda de la magia. Del mismo modo había hecho crecer el musgo entre sus uniones y las enredaderas que subían por sobre sus paredes. Incluso había hecho florecer una que otra flor a lo largo de su superficie con el invierno tan cerca.

Curiosamente, Merlín había colocado la paja del techo él mismo, subiendo desde la parte trasera y acomodando algunas ramas y hojas ahí donde no parecía confiar en su flora mágica o el grosor de su cubierta para mantenerlo seco.

Arthur observó todo esto desde su lugar al otro lado con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, saber que Merlín cuidaba de sí mismo le quitaba un peso de encima. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban separados, pero había comenzado a temer que Merlín se encontrara en la misma situación que él: varado en un mundo sin sol ni estrellas, incapaz de moverse o avanzar. Excepto que a veces Merlín desaparecía de su vista y regresaba con nuevos materiales para su casa, por lo que eso no debía de ser el caso.

Sin embargo, la situación de la cabaña dejaba en claro otro problema: Merlín no planeaba irse de ahí pronto.

Arthur no sabía que hacer con eso.

Fue con el paso del tiempo que Arthur se dio cuenta de algo todavía más aterrador. Incluso en ese mundo sin sentidos, la garganta se le cerró y un dolor agudo se le instaló en el pecho, un terror puro.

Merlín no estaba comiendo.

No dormía.

— Merlín... —suplicó— ¡Merlín! —gritó.  _"¡Merlín!"_ , pensó con desesperación, librándose de su capa y de todo lo que pudiera de su armadura en camino a las aguas. El frío que sintió le sorprendió, pero no por eso se detuvo. Siguió corriendo, apartando el agua con sus manos, luchando con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Ni siquiera notó la manera en que el agua simplemente se deslizaba a su alrededor, sin entrar por las uniones de su armadura— tampoco entendió que el dolor de su pecho iba haciéndose más y más intenso, cegado por la furia y el miedo. Fue hasta cuando el agua le llegaba a la mitad del pecho que se dobló del dolor, saliendo de su trance desesperado.

No era sólo frío, Arthur sentía su cuerpo entumido ahí donde no ardía, un ardor que se extendía desde algún punto cercano a su corazón que latía—  _¡latía!_

Las sensaciones le abrumaron, perdió su pie en la tierra.

Comenzó a ahogarse.

 _"Merlín"_ , pensó una última vez antes de perder la consciencia. No podía abandonarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon de que Merlín puede "morir" por heridas fatales, pero no por hambre ni enfermedad, o algún problema fisiológico— (thanks, brain).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur vuelve a despertar por segunda vez en Ávalon, y la neblina comienza a despejarse.

— ¿Algún problema,  _Majestad_?

Arthur abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella fría voz, sentándose de inmediato con la intención de defenderse, pero un dolor en su pecho le detuvo.

— ¿Qué...?

— Yo que usted no me movería demasiado,  _alteza_. Otra necedad como la anterior y ninguna de nosotras podrá asegurar su seguridad. Incluso Ávalon no puede salvar a aquellos que no quieren ser salvados.

Arthur se dio la vuelta con dificultad, mirando por sobre su hombro hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules como el zafiro que recordaba haber visto por última vez en una vieja cueva, a punto de ser devorado por arañas gigantes y luego de que casi lo dejara caer a su perdición. Sus labios estaban pintados de un intenso rojo, curvados en una sonrisa fría. De piel pálida y cabello oscuro como la tinta, seguía siendo tan hermosa como letal.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, sintiendo la manera en que su corazón latía de manera incómoda dentro de su pecho.

— No he venido a hacerte daño, si eso es lo que piensas— le dijo con un brillo burlón en la mirada que provocó en Arthur el impulso de recordarle la última vez que se habían visto cara a cara, pero ella continuó casi de inmediato—. Tu deuda y la de tu padre por sus acciones en contra de la magia ya no es una que me interese saldar, o me corresponda, para el caso. No, Arthur Pendragon, tú y yo estamos aquí porque ambos  _pertenecemos_  aquí.— Dio una pequeña pausa, mirándolo con curiosidad.— ¿Sabes acaso dónde te encuentras?

Arthur lo pensó por unos momentos, recordando sus palabras.

— La Isla de Ávalon —respondió, con un deje de incredulidad.— Tierra de hadas y héroes legendarios.

La mujer sonrió, aparentemente complacida.

— Vaya, vaya. No creí que un Pendragon fuera a conocer las viejas leyendas.  _Papi_   _querido_  no debió de haber visto con muy buenos ojos esas lecciones.

Arthur se tragó el reflejo de defender a su padre. En su lugar, explicó.

— Fue Morgana— admitió a regañadientes—. Ella había perdido a su padre y estaba huérfana, así que yo le pregunté a nuestro médico de la corte a dónde iba las personas al morir. Él... me contó una historia, sobre una isla donde nunca llovía o hacía frío, donde no había tempestades, los árboles y plantas crecían sin semillas. Había manzanas doradas y frutas dulces.— Mientras hablaba, Arthur miraba a su alrededor, buscando en el paisaje a su alrededor algún parecido con los relatos de Gaius.— Años después encontré este libro en la biblioteca, enterrado en un rincón, que mencionaba a la Reina de las Hadas. Debo decir, esperaba algo más de un lugar así.

Esta vez la mujer rió con todo el cuerpo, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás. Sus ojos, cuando volvió a posarlos sobre él, parecían menos inclinados a despellejarle vivo.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, ella con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que Arthur no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿No me dirás tu nombre?

— Nimueh.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres saber?— le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Arthur quería saber muchas cosas. Quería saber por qué estaba él en Ávalon, por qué no podía regresar con Merlín, qué es lo que había pasado en el agua. Quería saber quiénes eran " _ellos_ " y qué era lo estaba esperando Arthur. Nimueh, aparentemente viendo todo esto en su rostro, dejó de sonreír y dirigió la vista hacia el lago. Arthur se tensó, recordando lo que había al otro lado.

— Ella también está aquí.

— ¿Qué?

— Morgana— el nombre le atrapó por sorpresa y Arthur se le quedó observando, incrédulo. De pronto, la bruja se giró para mirarlo de frente completamente—. Y tu madre, Ygraine Pendragon.

Arthur se quedó en blanco, con la boca abierta. Nimueh le miró por unos momentos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, luego hacia el otro, pero Arthur no podía decir nada. No sabía qué decir. Para cuando se sintió capaz de reaccionar, tragando, Nimueh ya se había marchado. Arthur no sabía si sentirse enfurecido o agradecido por ese hecho. Las manos le temblaban a ambos costados, de donde habían tomado grandes puñados de arena. Sentía las piernas débiles, incluso cuando todavía se encontraba sentado, como si acabara de desmontar luego de una larga cabalgata. Intentó tomar profundas bocadas de aire, pero era inútil. En ese mundo no servía de nada. La idea de que su madre estaba ahí no dejaba de darles vueltas en la cabeza.

 _"Deberás elegir, Arthur Pendragon_ —escuchó la voz de Nimueh decirle desde ninguna parte— _, pues una vez que cruces más allá del bosque no habrá vuelta atrás y nadie podrá decirte cuando volverás a ver a tu pequeño sirviente, o si desearás a hacerlo."_

Con mucho esfuerzo Arthur logró darse la vuelta, cara al lago. De cara a Merlín.

Por primera vez desde esos días al comienzo de todo, la neblina que solía cubrir la figura de su sirviente se había despejado ligeramente, permitiéndole a Arthur apreciar con claridad la imagen de Merlín a un lado del fuego. El calor o el frío coloreaban sus mejillas, las sombras hacían lucir su cabello como nada más que una mancha oscura sobre su cabeza y sus ropas parecían estar cayéndose a pedazos, pero Arthur ni siquiera pudo comenzar a enfadarse por ello, porque en esos momentos, los ojos de Merlín habían comenzado a brillar.

Dorados, como el oro derretido.

 _ **"Upostige draca"**_ , resonó por toda la playa, como si las mismas nubes cantarán el hechizo.

A Arthur le sorprendió la facilidad con la que reconoció el hechizo, habiéndolo escuchado tan sólo una vez con anterioridad.

Desde las flamas se elevó un dragón, creado con cenizas todavía encendidas y brillando como una pequeña constelación en medio de la oscuridad. Agitó sus alas, soltando pequeñas chispas al aire y dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de extinguirse, dejando atrás un fuego más frío, un mundo menos luminoso.

La expresión de Merlín no mostraba emoción alguna. Arthur se le quedó observando, hasta que el joven mago finalmente se levantó y tomó unas cuantas sábanas del interior de la cabaña, sólo para acostarse ahí afuera en la intemperie, observando al fuego apagarse.

" _Volveré_ ", Arthur juró en esos momentos.

No podía estar seguro de lo que encontraría al otro lado del bosque, de lo que sentiría al hacerlo— pero Arthur regresaría.

Por Merlín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creo que la magia vea las cosas tan en blanco y negro como nosotros, por eso Nimueh se ganó su lugar en la isla— al final ella siempre cumplió su papel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur hace algo estúpido y alguien está ahí para observarlo.

Había sólo una cosa que parecía cambiar a lo largo de los días en Ávalon y eso era el fragmento de la espada de Mordred que aún se encontraba dentro de Arthur.

Después de su último intento por cruzar el lago, Arthur se juró a sí mismo no volver a intentar nada tan estúpido de nuevo— pero era  _difícil_ , quedarse sentado todo el día a la orilla del agua, sintiendo a alguien tan cerca e insalvablemente lejos al mismo tiempo. Al final, Arthur decidió que no podía ser tan malo como recordaba.

Al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo, pero a decir verdad es que Arthur estaba  _así_  de aburrido.

No fue nada como su anterior salto desesperado. Esta vez, Arthur se tomó su tiempo, sintiendo la marea subir y bajar sentado con las manos sobre la arena en la orilla, el movimiento del agua alrededor de sus rodillas. Observó la manera en que nunca le mojaba, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ahí. Tomando el agua entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de que tampoco olía a nada. Caía como el agua normal, pero no duraba mucho tiempo separada del lago, Arthur lo intentó— tomó un poco entre un pedazo de madera con una leve hondura que se encontraba tirado por ahí y cuando despegó su vista de ella un momento, el agua había desaparecido.

A continuación, Arthur entró al lago.

Fue lento, examinando la manera en que la corriente chocaba contra su cuerpo, prestando atención en donde pisaba. El agua no se sentía como mucho más que una presión constante contra su armadura, tal vez más densa y un poco lenta de navegar, pero no particularmente peligrosa. Fue cuando el agua le llegaba por los muslos que comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese arder en su pecho, por encima de su estómago, pero debajo de sus pulmones. El ardor se extendía a cada paso que daba y al mismo tiempo Arthur sintió como su corazón latía con más y más fuerza.

Era extraño, casi...  _intoxicante_.

Volvía a hacer frío. Sentía el aire congelado entrar por sus fosas nasales y salir por entre sus labios con gran brusquedad. El agua seguía sin estar húmeda, pero su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más y más pesado. Arthur no podía detenerse, luego de tanto tiempo sin sentir nada.

— ¡Arthur! —alguien le gritó a sus espaldas, sacándolo del trance en el que había entrado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y su respiración era demasiado rápida. Escuchaba el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, como los tambores de una feria. El agua le llegaba por encima del estómago y sentía un agujero que quemaba. " _Mierda,_ " pensó, apenas conteniendo el pánico ante lo que se dio cuenta había estado a punto de hacer.

Retrocedió sin darse la vuelta, no creía tener el equilibrio necesario para algo así.

El agua comenzó a bajar de nuevo y a cada paso el dolor remitía, pero Arthur... intentó darle sentido, porque Arthur se encontró  _extrañando_  la sensación, pero eso no era correcto. Arthur hubiera  _muerto_  de seguir así, estaba seguro.

Arthur no podía morir.

Aún no.

Cuando al fin el agua le llegó a los tobillos, Arthur se dejó caer en la arena, trasero primero y apoyado de manos. Se arrastró lo suficiente hasta que ninguna parte de él estaba tocando las olas, todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo inertes una vez más, pero el recuerdo de su pánico todavía estaba ahí, manteniéndolo alerta.

— En serio, uno creería que después de la última vez tendrías más sentido común que esto.

Arthur reconoció la voz de inmediato, casi cayendo en otro de sus estados de sorpresa. Por un momento pensó estarlo imaginando, tan extraña era la idea, pero al mismo tiempo— era lo extraño del momento lo que le despertar y darse la vuelta, porque Ávalon era  _esa_  clase de tierra. " _Ella también está aquí,"_  recordó las palabras de Nimueh, habladas con un extraño apego.

—  _Morgana_.

Ella le sonrió con ferocidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué, Arthur, por qué?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur y Morgana tienen una charla pendiente.

Morgana estaba descalza, Arthur pensó distraídamente. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la arena debajo de ella. El vestido que estaba usando era de una tela semi-traslúcida de varias capas, cada una de distintas longitudes que se apilaban una encima de la otra hasta crear una sola pieza entretejida, brillante y delicada, con colores que iban del morado hasta el violeta. Se pegaba a su figura y dejaba al descubierto ambos hombros, cayendo por su espalda en un manto que parecía la tela de una araña.

Arthur no creía que ni los mejores sastres del reino hubieran podido crear algo así.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Morgana? —preguntó antes de pensarlo mejor.

Los ojos de su hermano tomaron un brillo afilado y sus labios se volvieron una fina línea, conteniendo su respuesta inmediata. Arthur tuvo el impulso de tragarse sus palabras, pero necesitaba saber. No apartó la mirada, ni siquiera cuando Morgana miro hacia otro lado por un momento, respirando profundo. Cuando le volvió a dar la cara, sólo le sonrió ligeramente con un deje de crueldad.

— ¿Es eso realmente todo lo que tienes que decir? Nada de ' _¡oh, Morgana, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!'—_  dijo, con una expresión de exagerada sorpresa, para al segundo siguiente cambiar a una de ira más sincera e igualmente burlona.— ¿O acaso  _'¡oh, Morgana, qué demonios haces aquí!'_?

Resopló como un animal salvaje por unos momentos, tomando bocadas profundas para tranquilizarse. Sus rasgos tomaron una serenidad anti-natural, la clase con la cual solía recibir a los antiguos pretendientes que se habían presentado de vez en cuando en el palacio, buscando congraciarse con la protegida del rey. Si acaso, Arthur creía ver algo en su mirada parecido a la... expectación. Arthur en sí estaba seguro de haberse quedado con la boca abierta ante ese desplaye de emociones. Morgana siempre había sido directa, pero nunca así.

— Bueno, eso no se pareció a mí. —Finalmente respondió. La chica sólo rodó los ojos, pero Arthur pudo ver escondida en la comisura de sus labios la sonrisa que se esforzaba en no dejar escapar.

Le recordó a cuando eran niños y pasaban las tardes en la parte de atrás del castillo practicando movimientos con la espada, o cuando se escabullían entre los pasillos para escapar de sus lecciones de historia. Todos esos años creciendo juntos y ahora volvían a encontrarse una vez más, pero Arthur aún no estaba completamente seguro de las circunstancias.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— le escuchó preguntar.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Tu herida, Arthur. —Morgana suspiró como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, acercándose para que se encontraron cara a cara y ella pudiera arrodillarse hasta colocarse a su altura. Extendió una mano con la palma hacia afuera, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y levantando una ceja como preguntándole si eso estaba bien. A Arthur le costó unos momentos entender, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de manera involuntaria.

¿Era lo correcto?

Arthur llevaba días observando a Merlín haciendo magia de su lado del lago. Excepto que él confiaba en Merlín, y Morgana... ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que podía hacer Morgana, pero al mismo tiempo— ¿qué más podía pasar? Estaba lo más cercano que podía a la muerte sin realmente morir y ella le estaba ofreciendo su mano por primera vez en años. Estaba aquí, con él, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Era más de lo que le había ofrecido en años, aunque su rostro no delatara nada de eso.

Arthur sólo tendría que dar un salto de fe.

Asintió, y algo pasó demasiado rápido por los ojos de Morgana, pero antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, vio como los ojos de su hermana brillaban del mismo color dorado que los de Merlín.

Arthur sintió un frío originarse a la altura de su ombligo, sorprendiéndole, pero no era doloroso. Al contrario, ayudó a calmar el ardor que se había instalado en su pecho, tan ligero que no lo había notado hasta ahora y no había podido saber lo mucho que le había estado molestado. Pudo respirar sin sentir que sus músculos estaban hechos de piedra, tragar sin tener la impresión de que estaba ahogándose. Estaba un poco más vivo.

— Eso fue... gracias— le dijo, sin querer explicar la pequeña epifanía que le acababa de conceder. Se había puesto en mucho peligro, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo que hiciste fue algo muy estúpido, Arthur— le dijo Morgana igualmente, como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento. Recogió su vestido y se sentó a un lado de él, ambos mirando ahora en dirección al lago. Arthur se recostó de espalda sobre sus codos, sin querer darle la cara, pero incapaz de mirar otra vez lo que había al otro lado. Aún tenía cosas de las que hablar con Morgana.

— Tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Por él? —no había reproche o censura en su tono, sólo una leve curiosidad, pero Arthur no pudo convencerse de mirarla a los ojos. Esto era algo muy personal, algo que sólo le estaba ofreciendo porque ella había confiado en él primero.

— Por los dos. No puedo... no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Morgana —tragó, sintiendo el mismo nudo en la garganta que le había lanzado al lago esa primera vez—, sólo observando la manera en que él se va desgastando día con día, ¿está bien? Él- él me habla, incluso cuando no puedo escucharle, sé que me está hablando. Puedo verlo en sus gestos mientras recoge la madera para el fuego, o cuando está preparando su comida, lo cual siempre hace en el exterior incluso cuando se construyó su propia cabaña y sólo- tenía que hacerlo. ¡Cada noche...!

Cada noche Merlín encendía el mismo dragón y lo observaba volar por encima del fuego hasta desaparecer, y ya no volvía a moverse hasta la mañana siguiente, momento en que Arthur sentía deshacerse toda la tensión de su cuerpo, porque Merlín estaba bien, todo estaba todavía bien.

— Emrys...

La voz de Morgana le sacó de sus propios pensamientos, girando la cabeza lo suficiente para observar su perfil. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas recogidas debajo de ella, la espalda recta y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, la imagen perfecta de una dama de la corte. Arthur apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que hubiera sido de ellos de haber tomado acciones distintas antes de que Morgana volviera a hablar.

— Me advirtieron que él sería mi perdición.

— ¿Merlín?

— Emrys —explicó simplemente.— La luz de mi oscuridad, dijeron. Yo no quería pensar en lo que eso significaba, sólo sabía que Emrys me detendría de cumplir mi venganza si yo no lo detenía primero. Después de todo lo que había sacrificado y el poder que había ganado a consecuencia de ello, parecía que aún no era suficiente.

Se quedó en silencio.

— Tenía miedo, Arthur.

Pero ahora Arthur estaba furioso y no podía seguir escuchándola.

— ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente, Morgana?  _'Lo siento Arthur, no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo.'_

— No estoy pidiendo disculpas —le aseguró con frialdad, su expresión abierta y pacífica ahora cerrada como una máscara de marfil.— Tampoco estoy negando las cosas que hice, pero en lo que me convertí, mis acciones-

— Fueron tus elecciones. ¡Lastimaste a personas inocentes, aquellos que te vieron crecer, el reino que fue tu hogar! —Arthur no lo entendía, recordarlo  _dolía_.

— Camelot nunca fue mi hogar, Arthur, no mientras prevaleciera la prohibición de la magia en sus tierras. Eso sería negar lo que soy.

— Merlín lo hizo su hogar.

La risa cruel que le siguió a su estamento lo tomó por sorpresa, girando la cabeza para mirarla con miedo y un toque de incredulidad. Morgana simplemente negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una sonrisa fría y... ¿con pena?

— Déjame preguntarte algo— dijo de repente, girando todo su cuerpo para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos con una seriedad que puso nervioso a Arthur.— ¿Acaso Merlín ha regresado a Camelot desde que estás aquí? ¿Ha pasado más de un día lejos del lago?

Arthur palideció al pensar la respuesta, tan fácil y rápida como un pestañeo.

Excepto que Morgana continuó.

— Arthur, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo has pasado aquí?— Arthur no lo sabía. De repente no estuvo seguro de querer saberlo. Morgana le miraba ahora abiertamente con pena.— Han sido 94 años, Arthur... Merlín no encontró su hogar en Camelot. Lo encontró en ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, tbh— y de igual forma a veces lo leo y sigo sintiéndolo _débil_ , ugh. Depende de mi humor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tiene horribles visiones.

— Mientes.

Morgana ni siquiera se molestó en decirle lo estúpido que estaba siendo, sólo le miró con  _pena_  y Arthur no podía soportarlo. No podía-

— ¿Qué parte, Arthur? ¿Qué parte te gustaría estuviera mintiendo?

Las olas del lago no producían ningún sonido al balancearse y las hojas de los árboles se agitaban en las alturas en completo silencio. Arthur se levantó, dando vueltas en su lugar, intentando respirar profundo más allá del nudo que tenía hecho el estómago. Era— no podía ser cierto. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, mirando al otro lado del lago buscando lo que él ya sabía encontraría ahí: a Merlín.

Merlín, quien en esos momentos se encontraba tejiendo a mano una red para pescar. No que la necesitara con su magia, pero parecía preferirlo así. En realidad Arthur nunca le había visto cazar por ningún otro medio que no fuera los que él le había enseñado. Rara vez iba tras animales en el bosque, sino eran conejos o ardillas que caían en las trampas que había colocado en el borde de los árboles, y parecía pasar la mayoría del tiempo ahí dentro recolectando frutos y hierbas para acompañar los pescados y la carne.

Merlín, quien a veces suspiraba y a veces se mordía el labio, los hombros temblando intentando contener probablemente lo que eran sollozos. Merlín, quien a veces dormía las horas del día— sólo que tal vez no eran horas, sino días.

Arthur sintió como se le congelaba el estómago.

— Mientes —volvió a decir.

— Es el brujo más poderoso que haya pisado la tierra, Arthur. Por supuesto que no morirá por algo tan simple como el paso del tiempo, no cuando es capaz de manipularlo a su antojo. —Había algo de reverencia y celos en su voz, pero más que nada intentaba pasar desinteresada. Arthur ni siquiera podía comenzar a reunir la energía para burlarse de ella por eso.

— Pero su madre, en Ealdor... —intentó razonar. Tal vez si el tiempo era realmente tan volátil como parecía, entonces Arthur estaba equivocado en creer que Merlín nunca se había marchado.— Tuvo que regresar con ella, ¿cierto?

Escuchó a Morgana suspirar con exasperación a sus espaldas, lo cual le hizo sentir enfermo, porque sentía que ella no lo entendía. Escuchó el susurro de sus ropas al levantarse y sus pasos ligeros en la arena hasta volver a encontrarse de pie a su lado.

Cuando habló su voz era suave, casi gentil, pero le obligaba a escuchar.

— Un caballero no pelea por la defensa de unas simples paredes. No pelea por el metal de su armadura ni por el filo de una espada. Es el escudo en su pecho lo que le impulsa a seguir adelante, la imagen de una bandera izada sobre sus cabezas. Pero detrás de todo ello, hay recuerdos. Ese dragón no es más que un símbolo que representa algo mucho más grande: la memoria de una sonrisa a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, el abrazo dado antes de marcharse, noches enteras escuchando  _sus_  voces. El reino es su gente, Arthur, y es lo mismo para todos aquellos que viven ahí.

"Si cierras los ojos, ¿qué es lo que ves, Arthur?"

Merlín, tan joven como le había dejado.

De la misma manera en que todavía se encontraba al otro lado de las aguas— pero eso no podía ser cierto, no si había pasado tanto tiempo como decía Morgana.

— ¿Arthur?

El pánico que le había disparado esa primera vez al lago estaba de vuelta, excepto que esta vez se encontraba congelado en su lugar. La idea de que Merlín estuviera muerto- la idea de que él jamás pudiera regresar, de que se quedara varado— o de que Merlín estuviera vivo, pero que no- Arthur lo vio en su cabeza, por primera vez. Vio las murallas de Camelot derrumbarse, vio las capas arder hasta ser sólo cenizas, generaciones de caballeros desaparecer. Vio la  _ausencia_  de Gwen en un trono vacío.

Y vio a Merlín ahí, observando todo.

Arthur quería tanto que le esperara, no quería quedarse solo. De repente pensar en el futuro— Arthur había estado tan seguro de que regresaría, lo había estado porque Merlín todavía estaba ahí. ¿Pero cuándo?

Si iba a hacerlo, ¿cuándo sería eso?

Tal vez sería demasiado tarde. Lo perdería todo.

Era como morir de nuevo.

— ¡Arthur!

Morgana lo tomó de los hombros y le sacudió con fuerza, pero Arthur no podía mirarla en estos momentos. Buscó la silueta de Merlín al otro lado, tal vez para convencerse de que estaba bien, todo estaba bien— excepto que fue un error, porque lo que Arthur vio fue un grupo de bandidos asaltando el pequeño campamento de Merlín. Pisoteando su fuego y amenazándolo con sus propias antorchas. Uno de ellos, ni siquiera el más grande, lo tenía contra el suelo, cara aplastada contra la tierra y ambos brazos detrás de él. Arthur buscó de manera instintiva su espada, pero no la tenía consigo, ¡él ni siquiera estaba ahí para ayudarlo!

Intentó correr, pero Morgana todavía lo tenía sujeto por los hombros.

— Déjame ir.

Ella le miró de manera sospechosa, hasta que siguió la mirada de Arthur y vio lo mismo que él. Su boca se torció en una mueca, pero no lo soltó.

— Nada de eso nos corresponde.

_¿Qué?_

— ¡Morgana, tengo que ir, necesita de mi ayuda!

— Si él quisiera defenderse, ya lo habría hecho. Te lo dije, Merlín es el mago más podero-

— ¡Merlín no va a—!

Un grito los interrumpió a ambos.

Arthur giró y vio al hombre que todavía se encontraba sentado sobre Merlín  _rompiéndole el brazo_. La sorpresa hizo que Morgana aflojara su agarre y Arthur aprovechó ese momento de distracción para echar a correr. Tocó el agua antes de que su hermana pudiera reaccionar y casi de inmediato se encontraba ya sumergido hasta los hombros. Tal vez ardía, tal vez estuviera congelándose— la verdad es que Arthur ni siquiera pudo comenzar a procesar las sensaciones, porque estaba ya ahogándose.

Y el grito de Merlín todavía resonaba en su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me di cuenta de que tal vez... esté haciendo sufrir mucho a Arthur en este fic. ¡Pero en serio necesitaba que se ahogara otra vez! El ataque de pánico salió de la nada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur despierta por tercera vez en Ávalon, excepto que esta vez es un poco distinta a las anteriores.

La siguiente vez que Arthur despertó ya no se encontraba en la playa.

El cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran frotado carbones ardientes en los mismos huesos e incluso respirar le resultaba difícil. Se quedó observando la copa de los árboles por lo que le parecieron horas y trató de sacar alguna conclusión de ellos.

En primer lugar, eran claramente distintos a las que se encontraban en el borde de la playa. Aquellos árboles habían sido delgados y encorvados, raquíticos, como sombras de su verdadera forma. Habían sido filas y filas de ellos, todos amontonados y sosteniendo sus ramas los unos contra los otros, las hojas pálidas como si hubieran sido desteñidas por el viento. Estos— estos eran completamente diferentes: troncos que se alzaban muy por encima de él y de los que no alcanzaba a ver toda su circunferencia, inmóvil como se encontraba, con ramas más gruesas que sus brazos, madera oscura y hojas de mil tonos distintos de verde. Más allá había incluso un cielo azul del que Arthur no podía despegar la vista.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba el cielo.

Eventualmente, el dolor disminuyó lo suficiente para comenzar a concentrarse en otras cosas. Arthur se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el suelo sobre el que se encontraba era cálido. Todavía más sorprendente era el hecho de que él podía sentirlo. Había manchas de humedad por aquí y por allá que empapaban su ropa ahí donde la armadura no le cubría, y el olor, junto a una sensación debajo de su cabeza y alrededor de las piernas, le hacían creer que debía haber pasto debajo de él. Pequeñas piedras se clavaban en la palma de sus manos, y cuando intentó darse la vuelta escuchó los crujidos de distintos elementos a su alrededor.

Arthur tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, olores y colores explotando detrás de sus párpados, abrumado por todas las viejas sensaciones que había olvidado.

Vida.

Vida de la que había sido tan fácil desprenderse cuando tenía toda su atención enfocado en algo más.  _"Merlín"_ , pensó lastimeramente.

Arthur sabía que lo que había hecho había sido una estupidez, pero no podía hallar dentro de sí la voluntad para arrepentirse. No, lo que más le aquejaba era no haber tenido éxito y haber dejado a su sirviente más sólo que nunca antes, aunque él ni siquiera lo supiera. ¿En qué había estado pensando, dejando que las palabras de Morgana le afectaran de esa forma? Arthur creía haber tenido las cosas claras, pero obviamente no había sido así. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, lo que necesitaba hacer era encontrar una manera de regresar una vez más a la playa.

— ¿Arthur?

El mundo le dio vueltas con la rapidez que giró la cabeza, apoyado de costado en su brazo dominante, y el aliento se le quedó atrapado en algún lugar muy cerca de donde todavía llevaba clavada la esquirla de la espada de Mordred.

Dolió.

Dolió ver su cabello dorado y su piel clara, con un toque sonrosado ahí en las manos y mejillas. Dolió ver sus ojos azules, del mismo color que el suyo, y su pequeña boca formando una 'o' de sorpresa. Vestía el mismo vestido blanco con el que le había visto usando en aquella cueva— o creyó haberla visto. Excepto que eso no había sido real, sólo otra manipulación, pero... sus ojos cayeron en el anillo que llevaba en sus manos, el mismo anillo que Arthur había sido por años en el pulgar, desde el día en que lo encontró en una viejo alhajero en una habitación olvidada en la parte más desierta del castillo.

— Madre... —suspiró. Vio como los ojos de ella se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras se acercaba a él.

— Arthur.

Su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin tenemos a Ygraine! De aquí en adelante, es probable que el ritmo de las actualizaciones baje.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un pequeño claro entre los árboles, madre e hijo se re-encuentran.

Arthur intentó levantarse, pero un espasmo le recorrió toda la espalda y le vio caer sobre ambos codos, respirando con dificultad a través del dolor.

— Madre —le escuchó decir entre jadeos. Ygraine salió de su estupor, corriendo para poder arrodillarse a su lado y ayudarlo a colocarse nuevamente de espaldas, esperando con los ojos cerrados a que el dolor aminorara lo suficiente.

Probablemente también para darse tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Ygraine aprovechó esos momentos para simplemente observar al  _hombre_  frente a ella, comparándolo con la imagen que había grabado a fuego en su mente durante aquellos minutos en que lo había tocado por primera vez, fuera de Ávalon— desde la forma de sus cejas (como las de ella, sólo que más espesas) hasta su barbilla cincelada (tan obviamente como la de su padre). Tenía la piel bronceada por largas horas bajo el sol, sus mejillas levemente hundidas que Ygraine no sabía si eran por la situación de ambos o si en el final de su vida no había tenido tanto cuidado por su salud como debería (el corazón de Ygraine dolía de tan sólo pensarlo). Sin pensarlo, levantó una mano para acariciar esos pómulos que resaltaban sobre sus mejillas, pero Arthur debió sentir el movimiento y abrió los ojos de inmediato, girando de inmediato en su dirección. Ygraine se detuvo, sorprendida y un poco asustada. ¿No era... bienvenida?

— Madre —volvió a decir Arthur con lo que era más un suspiro.

Ygraine se rompió, con un sollozo que no sabía tenía atrapado en la garganta. Su mano de inmediato se colocó sobre la mejilla de  _su hijo_ , su precioso hijo, acariciándolo desde la sien hasta la barbilla en un suave movimiento. Las manos le temblaban, pero no pudo reunir la voluntad suficiente para dejar de tocarlo.

Era tan cálido.

— Arthur, mi hijo.

Ygraine le vio tragar varias veces sin despegar los ojos de ella. Eran azules, como los de ella, y podía ver reflejados en ellos el mismo miedo, maravilla e incredulidad que ella estaba sintiendo.

— Ella- ella me dijo que estarías aquí.

— ¿Quién?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Arthur aquí? Y si no acababa de llegar, ¿en dónde había estado todo este tiempo?

— Una bruja llamada Nimueh.

Ygraine reconoció el nombre de inmediato, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, congelándole desde el interior. Arthur pareció notar su reacción, porque sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron de la sorpresa, reconociendo sus propias palabras.

— Ella fue la que-

Pero Ygraine no deseaba hablar de eso en esos momentos. Negó con la cabeza, apartando la vista por un momento para recomponerse.

Respirando profundo, intentó cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, hijo?

Sólo que esa tampoco parecía ser la mejor opción, por la manera en que Arthur hizo de inmediato una mueca y evitó mirarla a los ojos. Le vio batallar por unos momentos con las palabras sobre lo que era mejor decir, para al final darle una versión más fría (Ygraine estaba segura) de lo que había sucedido.

— Guerra —como si eso de por sí no fuera ya doloroso—. Es- se llamaba Mordred. Creí haberlo vencido, así que bajé la guardia. Fue ese único momento lo que necesitó.

Ygraine se preguntó qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo, pero Arthur no había insistido cuando ella no quiso hablar de su propia muerte (por todo lo que él ya sabía), así que ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el silencio se extendiera lo suficiente para que Arthur pudiera volver a relajarse, seguro en el conocimiento de que su madre dejaría el tema descansar, por ahora.

Ygraine observó la armadura, cuidada y aún así gastada por los años. Tomó entre sus dos manos la más cercana de Arthur, sintiendo cada uno de sus callos y cicatrices, lo áspera que estaba su piel.

— Tan joven...

Arthur se congeló en su lugar e Ygraine se mordió el labio inferior, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

— Treinta y dos —escuchó a Arthur decir antes de que ella pudiera disculparse. Cuando Ygraine levantó la vista, encontró a Arthur mirándola con una sonrisa triste y ojos llenos de un complicado dolor. Pareció querer decir más, parecía apropiado hacer algún otro comentario, pero ninguno de los dos pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, así que sólo volvieron a caer en silencio. Finalmente, Arthur tomó otra ruta—. Madre, necesito regresar a la playa en la que estaba.

Ygraine le miró confundida y Arthur, al ver su vacilación, se lanzó de inmediato intentando explicarse. Intentó sentarse, apoyándose con una mano en el hombro de su madre e Ygraine de inmediato colocó ambas manos a los costados de su hijo para ayudarlo a mantenerse sentado.

— Hay alguien- no estoy seguro cómo, pero él me está esperando allá afuera, fuera de Ávalon, me refiero, y yo tengo... tengo que regresar, de algún modo. No puedo- —las palabras parecían herirlo físicamente, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los suyos, brillando con una extraña intensidad— no puedo quedarme aquí, madre. Tengo que regresar a esa playa y asegurarme de que él está bien, por favor.

Excepto que Ygraine no conocía ninguna playa.

— Arthur —lo intentó—, no hay manera de salir del bosque.

Arthur pareció pensárselo por unos segundos, pero no dijo nada, claramente no queriendo creerlo. Ygraine volvió a intentarlo.

— Hay sólo cuatro tierras más allá de los árboles—comenzó, señalándolas una por una—. Uno es la cueva donde yo... duermo, por así decirlo, en Samhain. Luego están las llanuras de Imbolc, las montañas de Lughnasa y, bueno, el prado de Beltaine. No hay ningún camino a ninguna playa, Arthur.

Pero Arthur seguía mirando a su alrededor, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

— La hay, yo estaba ahí. Merlín... él está esperando ahí también. Madre —le miró a los ojos, tomando sus manos y suplicando—, tiene que haber algún modo. Tengo que regresar a ese lugar, es- no puedo dejarlo solo.

Ygraine observó por un momento a su hijo, quien a cada momento parecía encontrarse más inquieto. Ygraine se preguntó quién era éste tal Merlín y lo que era para su hijo.

Tomó una decisión.

— Hay alguien que puede ayudarte —le sonrió, comenzando a sentir la hiel subiéndole desde el estómago hasta la garganta—, pero sólo podré acompañarte parte del camino. Después de eso, tendrás que enfrentarte a lo que haya más allá tú solo.

La expresión esperanzada de Arthur se transformó rápidamente en una de confusión.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ir conmigo?

Ygraine miró al cielo más allá de su pequeño claro, por encima de los árboles. Desde sus cuevas, la vista de todo Ávalon era extensa y maravillosa, parte de su castigo.

— Porque debido a los pecados cometidos contra la magia en el nombre de Ygraine Pendragon, se me ha vetado la entrada a la Corte de Titania, Reina de las Hadas y Soberana de Ynys Avallach —pronunció con voz solemne las palabras con la que le habían recibido en Ávalon aquella vez hace ya tanto tiempo. Finalmente, volvió a bajar la mirada para enfrentar directamente a su hijo—. Arthur, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí en Ávalon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No esperaba un POV de Ygraine, a decir verdad...
> 
> **(1) POV: Point Of View, Punto de Vista. La perspectiva que toma el narrador—**
> 
> De aquí en adelante no tengo nada más para re-escribir, y lo crean o no, eso me pone más nerviosa de lo usual.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur e Ygraine tienen una charla pendiente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Arthur sentía las entrañas heladas, como si un vacío se hubiera abierto en su estómago impidiéndole reunir la confianza necesaria para negarlo todo,  _todo_. Su madre le miraba con severidad, espalda recta y manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, pero Arthur no quería creerlo. No quería creer en la posibilidad de que su madre supiera-

— Sé lo que tu padre hizo, Arthur.

 _No_ , pensó con desesperación, cerrando los ojos para no tener que mirarla a la cara. Era suficiente con pensar que le había fallado a Merlín todos esos años (porque lo había hecho, ¿no es así? Incluso cuando nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las ejecuciones, jamás le desafió abiertamente ni levantó la prohibición de la magia después de su muerte. Lo había pensado, incluso hablado con Gwen, pero jamás hizo nada), también le había fallado a su madre.

Si hubiera sabido-

— Arthur —su madre le tomó suavemente de la barbilla, obligándole a levantar la mirada y verla a los ojos. Ella le estaba sonriendo, triste y comprensiva al mismo tiempo—. Era tu padre, Arthur. Le amabas, y él también te amaba. Uther me traicionó —ahí estaba otra vez, ese brillo herido que le había visto en la cueva—, pudo habernos manipulado a los dos, pero a sus ojos estaba protegiendo al reino del mismo error que él cometió.

Finalmente le soltó, tal vez un poco triste, tal vez todavía un poco furiosa.

— ¿Pero por qué te culpan a ti de sus pecados? Tú fuiste una víctima más-

— Alguien tiene que cargar con eso, y Uther jamás será bienvenido aquí.

A Arthur eso le dolió, tener confirmación de que Uther había cometido suficientes errores como para no ser bienvenido en una isla dedicada a héroes y reyes. Por tantos años, a sus ojos había sido ambos. También significaba que jamás volvería a verlo, como había vuelto a ver a tantas personas desde que había llegado a Ávalon.

— Espera —de repente se le ocurrió—, ¿eso significa que no te has encontrado con nadie desde que llegaste aquí?

Su madre negó con la cabeza y su mirada volvió a perderse entre recuerdos.

— Recuerdo despertar en el Prado de Beltane. Titania fue quien me recibió, rodeada de toda su Corte, y sólo me quedé lo suficiente para que ella pudiera mostrarme todos las atrocidades que Uther había cometido, toda la gente que había mandado matar y las criaturas que había llevado al borde de la extinción. Me dijo... —se detuvo, rostro pálido y labios temblorosos, pero ojos vacíos— Yo no podía creerlo, debían de haber pasado años, pero el tiempo aquí en Ávalon corre distinto.

"Al final, me dijo que mi destino con Ynys Avallach había sido sellado. Permanecería aquí, mas jamás tendría permitido el paso más allá de mis propias cuevas. En ese momento no entendí porqué se me permitía quedarme aquí para empezar, por qué no me exiliaba a- a donde sea que fueran todos los demás, pero ahora lo sé."

Ygraine respiró profundo y le dio una larga mirada, para al final volver a sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Arthur, eres tú. Eres mi más grande orgullo y eres la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Si estoy aquí justo ahora, por ti.

— No lo entiendo, madre.

— Dar mi vida por ti me ha concedido el perdón suficiente para permanecer en Ávalon. Tal vez no haya sabido de los tratos de tu padre, tal vez no haya podido estar ahí para detenerlos, pero jamás, ni por un segundo, me he arrepentido de tenerte. Esos segundos que te sostuve en mis brazos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, y ahora estás aquí, nosotros juntos-

Su madre le abrazó. Arthur no se dio cuenta hasta esos momentos de que estaba temblando y se aferró a ella de inmediato. Podía escuchar su respiración elaborada, intentando tomar grandes bocadas para que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, pero escuchó a su madre sollozar sobre su hombro y él se derrumbó con un pequeño gemido. Lloró abrazado a su madre, como tantas veces no había podido hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna vez piensan en todas las cosas que Arthur y Merlín se quedaron sin hablar, por el secreto de la magia? Porque yo sí— y mi frustración aumenta cuando se trata de querer reconocer todos esos asuntos, pero no poder hacerlo porque tomaría páginas enteras.
> 
> ¡Arthur e Ygraine también tienen asuntos que aclarar! Sólo que debemos hacer las cosas paso a paso.
> 
> Siendo sinceros, eso me está matando, sólo quiero sentarlos a todos en una mesa y hacerlos a hablar de sus sentimientos, ¿pero dónde quedaría el drama? Quiero decir, _la trama_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ávalon te hará tomar una elección.

Ynys Avallach.

Tal como su madre le había explicado, era un tierra que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con bosques que colindaban con praderas hasta montañas, cada una de ellas dedicadas a una estación del año en específico. Tal como Arthur lo había entendido, Beltane era el Verano y el lugar donde pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo Titania con todas las demás hadas. Imbolc era la Primavera, expansiones de pasto con lotes de flores esparcidos por todas partes y túneles recorriendo todo desde abajo. Lughnasa era el Otoño, una cadena de montañas cafés que se elevaban a la distancia y guardaban infinitos valles entre sus caminos—

Su madre vivía en las cuevas de Samhain, la tierra del Invierno. Ubicado en una sima que se abría en la parte más lejana del bosque, el pozo tenía una extensión de kilómetros, dejando entrar el sol durante todo el día. El agua brillaba tanto como cristales y las piedras eran lisas por la erosión de los años. Árboles crecían en sus paredes y las enredaderas caían desde el techo. Las cuevas se abrían a todo lo largo de las paredes y muchas de ellas descendían tanto que comenzaba a ser difícil respirar.

— ¡¿Y te aventuraste ahí tú sola?!

— ¿Qué más podía hacer, Arthur? Estaba aquí sola.

Sin embargo, no había playa alguna. Al menos no alguna que Ygraine hubiera visto alguna vez, cada vez que se aventuraba al exterior. Siempre y cuando Ygraine no entrara a otro territorio, era libre de pasear por donde quisiera. Había colinas lo suficientemente grandes detrás de su sumidero a las que solía subir cuando deseaba ver el resto del mundo.

Arthur e Ygraine siguieron caminando, ella al frente y él siguiéndola.

Cuando al fin habían logrado calmarse, Ygraine le dijo que incluso si ella no había visto el lugar al cual se refería Arthur, parecía ser cierto que debía encontrarse en algún lugar de Ávalon, por lo que le contaba. Tampoco había reconocido a nadie en la Corte de Titania, pero bien Nimueh podría no haber llegado todavía, elegido no mostrarse ante Ygraine, o simplemente había estado en demasiado shock como para notarla. En cualquier caso, Ygraine podía mostrarle el camino a Arthur, al menos hasta donde se lo permitiera su condena.

Lo cual no era justo, pensaba Arthur mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

El bosque era hermoso sin duda alguna. La tierra, el pasto, el sonido de las piedras crujiendo bajo sus pies. El viento soplaba de manera cálida y fresca, trayendo olores que reconocía de sus salidas de cacería cuando era príncipe. Le recordaba a los días en que había aprendido a montar a caballo, cuando se había escapado del castillo para pasar una tarde con Güinevere, o los viajes para patrullar las borderas y ganar experiencia en el campo. A Arthur siempre le había gustado el bosque— pero siempre había algo más allá de él. Un castillo al cual regresar, gente con la que reunirse, tareas que resumir. Al final uno siempre volvía a todo ello, y hasta cierto punto te sentías agradecido.

Su madre no merecía vivir aislada por algo que no había hecho.

Pensando en ello, la única razón por la que Arthur se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando era por la manera en que su madre comenzó a tensarse cada vez más con cada paso que daba. En cierto punto, sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse más cortos, pero ella no se detuvo. Arthur avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado y tomarla de la mano, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, los labios apretados en una fina línea pálida. Ygraine tragó e intentó dirigirle una sonrisa, pero era obvio que lo que sea que les esperaba más adelante, no resultaba placentero para ella.

Había algo oculto en los árboles, algo que los estaba observando en la distancia.

No hacía ruido alguno, ni siquiera podías distinguir silueta alguna, pero Arthur sabía que estaba ahí como debían de saberlo los ciervos cuando algo captaba la atención de sus instintos más allá de sus sentidos.

Finalmente algo se escuchó e Ygraine se detuvo. Arthur se detuvo con ella, todavía sin soltarla.

— Arthur... —empezó a decir su madre, pero otra voz les interrumpió.

— Hasta aquí es suficiente, Dama Pendragon. Puedes dejar al Único y Futuro Rey con nosotros.

Arthur se dio la vuelta de inmediato, mirando a todas partes, pero no fue hasta que la voz comenzó a desvanecerse como el viento cuando deja de soplar, que una imagen comenzó a hacerse clara, por encima de sus cabezas. Era una mujer de rasgos delicados, barbilla puntiaguda, nariz grande (pero delgada, como una ramilla) y ojos finos, con pupilas brillando con más colores de los que él podía distinguir. Llevaba un vestido parecido al de harapos que había estado usando Morgana cuando apareció frente a Arthur, pero su figura se desvanecía al bajar y sus brazos eran sólo una sombra, sin piernas a la vista.

Las manos de Arthur anhelaban una espada, pero incluso teniéndola él imaginaba que de nada serviría.

Ygraine se encontraba mirando al reflejo a los ojos, pero simplemente hizo una leve cortesía antes de volver a encarar a Arthur y tomarlo de las manos.

— Mucha suerte, cariño.

_No._

No, esto no iba a terminar así.

Arthur tomó a su madre del brazo, impidiéndole dar la vuelta y ella le miró con curiosidad, pero Arthur no dijo nada, ocupado intentando no mostrar el pánico que sentía en su interior ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Porque lo iba a hacer, incluso si ponía en riesgo tal vez su única oportunidad de regresar a su vida anterior. No conocía a ningún rey que pudiera tomarse a la ligera el ser desafiado, en especial por un extraño. Incluso si había llamado a ese extraño... ¿único y futuro rey? Había algo ahí, pero Arthur no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

No tenía tiempo para seguir pensando.

— Espera —le dijo a su madre, algo que obviamente ya estaba haciendo.

— Arthur, no puedo-

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero...

 _"Deberás elegir, Arthur Pendragon,_ _pues una vez que cruces más allá del bosque no habrá vuelta atrás..."_

— ¿Y si pudieras?

— ¿Arthur?

Pero Arthur ignoró la mirada de su madre y se dio la vuelta hasta mirar de frente al espejismo que se elevaba por sobre ellos. La mujer, o hada, no mostraba expresión alguna.

_"...o si querrás hacerlo."_

— Mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon, Rey de Camelot. Hijo de Uther Pendragon e Ygraine du Bois. Solicito una audiencia con Titania, Reina de las Hadas, para apelar en nombre de Ygraine du Bois el legado de su vida, y su pertenencia a Ynys Avallach.

El espejismo sonrió como un soplo, como el aire de invierno agitando una rama y haciendo silbar al bosque. El espejismo sonrió, y Arthur sintió miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _¿Creían que iba a poder despedirme de Ygraine tan fácil?_
> 
> Pft— admito que en los primeros borradores, sólo la quería por el elemento emocional, pero entre más me desviaba de la idea original, encontré razones mejores para mantenerla. Como... darme la trama que había perdido en el camino. Me gustó como quedó este capítulo, ¿saben? Ayuda el hecho de que lo haya escrito justo después del anterior.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la Corte de Titania.

Sucedió en un parpadeo.

Un momento Arthur estaba mirando a los ojos a lo que no debía ser nada más que un reflejo en el aire de un hada desconocida, y al siguiente el camino entre los árboles había desaparecido para dar paso a un claro entre los árboles con una extensión de varios kilómetros, el más grandioso que Arthur hubiera visto alguna vez. Los árboles del borde brillaban como el bronce y sus hojas eran del color del oro. Un lago tan claro como el cristal se expandía frente a sus ojos, ocupando la mayor parte del paisaje, con rocas y piedras preciosas en el fondo, flores acuáticas y troncos entre los que nadaban pequeños peces que Arthur jamás había visto. Una roca se elevaba en medio de todo, a una distancia suficiente que Arthur no podía distinguir bien las facciones de todas sus ocupantes, pero sí pudo reconocer a—

— ¡Morgana!

Era claro que su hermana lo escuchó, por la manera en que se sobresaltó.

— ¿Morgana? —escuchó a su madre. Cuando Arthur se giró en su dirección, Ygraine se encontraba mirándolo con curiosidad.— ¿La hija de Vivienne y Gorlois?

Arthur tragó. Una vez más no estaba seguro de cuánto sabía su madre y cuánto debería decirle él. Arthur estaba comenzando a pensar que una de las razones por las que Uther no se encontraba en Ávalon era para evitar todo el drama que acompañaba su simple nombre. Era vergonzoso pensar en eso, así que simplemente decidió apartar esas ideas de su cabeza por el momento y enfocarse en el presente.

— Sí —dijo, optando por lo más sencillo—. Ella... ella descubrió que tenía magia después de que sus padres murieran y viniera a vivir con nosotros.

Su madre le miraba como si supiera que no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pero Arthur decidió ignorar eso y volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente, donde todas las demás hadas parecían estar observándolos. El reflejo que los había recibido en el bosque se encontraba ahora flotando a un lado del hada más cercana al agua, colocada al frente del resto y ligeramente a la derecha del centro. No hubiera destacado de no ser por la manera en que todas las demás se encontraban sentadas, con su lenguaje corporal apuntando todas en su dirección, volviéndola el centro de la situación. Sólo un hada se encontraba mirando en dirección opuesta, con ambas rodillas inclinadas en dirección a otra persona— esa persona siendo Morgana.

Arthur, habiendo crecido entre las políticas de la corte de Camelot, encontró esto muy curioso.

— Arthur Pendragon —hablo la que asumía debía ser la reina, forzando a Arthur a apartar la mirada de Morgana—, el Único y Futuro Rey. Te damos la Bienvenida a la Corte de Beltaine.

Madre e hijo se inclinaron presentando sus respetos. Arthur aprovechó el breve momento donde rompieron contacto visual para examinar a su madre, quien todavía se encontraba más pálida de lo usual, pero miraba al frente con la barbilla alzada y la espalda recta. Sólo la tensión en su mandíbula y la manera en que aferraba la falda de su vestido para que las manos no le temblaran delataban lo mucho que le costaba encontrarse de pie frente a la Corte, incluso ahora, pero aparte de eso era la imagen perfecta de la entereza.

Arthur se sintió orgulloso.

— Reina Titania. Gracias por recibirnos de manera tan pronta.

Había algo en su sonrisa que a Arthur no le daba buena espina. Era tal vez la seguridad de que ella ejercía absoluto control en lo que sucedía en su reino, o de que poseía poderes que Arthur jamás podría comprender del todo. En cualquier caso, incluso aunque se encontraban a la misma altura y separados por un cuerpo de agua de varios metros, Arthur midió con cuidado sus palabras, de la misma manera en que lo haría con un oponente en la arena.

— Escuche que tienes una petición muy interesante para mí.

— Así es. Me gustaría que perdonaras la deuda de mi madre, pues no son sus pecados los que la han llevado hasta esta situación.

La sonrisa de Titania se tornó más cruel, perdiendo todo rastro del aire ameno que había estado cargando.

— Fue su muerte la que desató la ira del Rey Matadragones, ¿no es cierto? Fue su memoria quien mantuvo viva la llama de todo ese odio, todo este tiempo. Ése es un legado, por lo que se le recuerda. Algunos dirían que su simple existencia fue una maldición para la magia. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Arthur Pendragon?

Al mirar directamente a sus ojos, Arthur perdió el aliento ante las imágenes que comenzaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos, invocadas sin permiso suyo— recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con su madre gracias a la magia de la bruja Morgause, aquel que creía haber sido una ilusión todo este tiempo, donde había descubierto las supuestas circunstancias de su nacimiento. Recordó la furia que había ocupado todos sus pensamientos de regreso a Camelot, el mismo fuego con el que casi había acabado con su mismo padre por un instante— sólo la interferencia de Merlín había evitado que descubriera si realmente lo hubiera hecho o no.

¿Esa también había sido una mentira? ¿Realmente había visto a su madre ahí?

— ¿Arthur?

Arthur se giró a mirar hacia su madre, la cabeza dándole vueltas. El dolor y la confusión en sus ojos, brillantes con las lágrimas que no eran sabias derramar, le hicieron tragar. Arthur no podía permitirse ser distraído por las palabras de la reina.

— Y sin embargo, se le ha permitido la entrada a Ávalon —resumió con firmeza—, pues fue su sacrificio también el que me entregó la vida, algo que claramente ustedes valoran. —Los ojos de Titania se entornaron, sentándose de manera más recta. Arthur sintió que esto estaba a punto de tornarse peligroso, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía: se lanzó al ataque.— ¡Ygraine du Bois es algo más que lo que su esposo hizo de su recuerdo, y he venido aquí a reclamar el derecho para pelear por su alma como su hijo!

Todo el prado se quedó en silencio. Arthur podía ver por el rabillo de su ojo el mismo shock en Ygraine que había visto en el camino, cuando exigió reunirse con Titania.

Pasaron unos momentos más hasta que Titania finalmente reaccionó.

La próxima vez que habló, su voz cargaba la misma severidad que su padre al dirigirse al Consejo de Guerra.

— ¿Sabes lo que significan veinte años de guerra, Arthur Pendragon? —Titania no le dejo responder, mirando a algún punto por encima de la copa de los árboles— Son nada, aquí en Ávalon. O al menos lo eran, hasta que Uther Pendragon comenzó a interferir con el equilibrio natural de las cosas. Su cacería de brujos y magos no sólo afectó nuestros números humanos, el miedo que logró esparcir durante todo ese tiempo... el odio en las almas, ése fue el verdadero daño causado por tu padre.

Le miró a los ojos. De repente se sentía mucho más cerca y Arthur no se atrevía a respirar.

— Aún ahora la presencia de un Pendragon en tierras de magia es algo de temer, mucho menos la presencia de dos, ¿y crees que he sido injusta? Te abrí las puertas de mi casa para que esperaras a la otra cara de tu destino cuando pude haberte dejado morir en el lago, ¿y crees que he sido poco misericordiosa? Dime, Arthur Pendragon, ante el miedo y la magia, ¿cuál ha sido tu reacción todo este tiempo?

_"Pensé que había llegado a tiempo..."_

No.

_"Soy un hechicero— tengo magia."_

No.

_"Arthur..."_

— ¿Arthur? —sin atreverse a mirarla, sintió como su madre le tomaba del brazo intentando llamar su atención. Arthur sólo negó con la cabeza, respirando profundo y alzando la cabeza. Esto era lo que quería Titania, que se ahogara en remordimientos y dudas. Arthur sabía que había cometido muchos errores como príncipe y como rey, tal vez nunca podría saber la extensión de todos ellos, pero algo que no iba a hacer era huir de ellos.

— Lo que le estoy pidiendo, Reina Titania, es que no cometa los mismos errores que yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No les diré como pasó, pero por casi tres semanas olvidé que debía estar escribiendo esto— que efectivamente podía estarlo escribiendo. ¡Les pido disculpas! Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo, ahora que le di otro impulso a la rueda.


End file.
